


what a wicked thing to do

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omen!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: All he saw when he opened his eyes to the mouth pushing against his own was darkness and red eyes. All he tasted was blood and smoke and the salt of his own betrayed tears.“I did this for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/157742644512/did-you-watch-the-omen-trailer-what-do-you-think) for an anonymous request.

Nyx couldn’t predict the future, but he knew that it shouldn’t be this.

The sky should have been blue, the earth should have been green, and there should have been light. It was his fault that it wasn’t.

He shouldn’t have stopped Noctis from fulfilling the prophecy. He shouldn’t have begged him to find another way, shouldn’t have tried to cheat death. He’d been selfish, he’d wanted Noctis more than he’d wanted the light. He’d wanted the man more than he’d wanted the king, and the price for his greed had cost him everything. It cost him the world, it cost the people their light, and it cost him his own light that he’d so desperately been trying to keep.

He’d tried to keep Noctis from death, but he was dead all the same. The final sparks of light had been snuffed out behind his eyes and Nyx had killed him. Nyx had driven him to this demise in the dark, shoved him right into the corruption of the scourge by telling him he loved him too much to let him go.

“It’s not so bad, ya’know,” the daemon in front of him said, idly twirling the Trident of the Oracle around his fingers. A final insult to the lost light. “We’ve all spent so long being afraid of the dark, trying so hard to banish it rather than just accepting it as part of our world. We’re only afraid of it because the Six told us we should be, but what are they to decide what’s right and wrong?”

Noctis used to be afraid of talking this much. He used to dread tripping over his words, making a mistake, saying something he shouldn’t. In the darkness, he wasn’t afraid of anything. He spoke his mind, walked with long, slow strides, spread his arms when he talked, not afraid to take up space, or to be heard, or to smile. It looked so cruel, so _mad_ , underneath the horrible glow of his eyes. All of the blue Nyx had loved so much was gone, and he’d been the one to chase it all away.

“How can you look at any of this and think it’s right?” Nyx asked, throwing an arm out at the fires and the twisted, lurching beasts weaving between them.

“I’m surprised you don’t like it. You always loved to play with fire.”

Noctis turned his wicked grin onto him, a perverted fondness in the twisted curl of his lips. He stalked towards Nyx and he scrambled for his kukris. His arms were leaden with fatigue from defending against the violence of Noctis’s shadows. He tried forcing his knees off the black dirt, but they shuddered and weighed his legs down to the ground. When Noctis kneeled before him and Nyx’s kukris crossed at his throat, he didn’t even blink. Merely continued to smile and pull one of Nyx’s hands into his own, forcing his fingers apart until the dagger dropped.

Nyx threatened to press the other into Noctis’s throat, gritting his teeth and glaring at him as Noctis’s preternatural grip refused to allow Nyx’s wrist an escape. A familiar warm feeling spread across Nyx’s palm from where Noctis’s fingers curled against it. It tugged beneath his blood and drew up from his skin to form a ball of fire in his hand. The flames crackled higher and hotter than any Nyx used to make on his own, bleeding from reds and oranges to deep, white-hot blues.

“In the dark, we can do anything,” Noctis whispered to him. “All of its power is ours to use as we wish. That’s all you’ve ever wanted, right? The power to protect the people you love? You can have it now. Both of us can! Imagine what you can do with this power when you don’t have to protect me with it.”

His fingers were cold as they trailed down Nyx’s face. As cold as a corpse’s touch. This thing wasn’t Noctis. Noctis was dead. They’d both killed him.

“We can both be kings,” Noctis went on, a touch of manic desperation in his voice as Nyx inched away from his touch in revulsion. “Haven’t you always wondered what it would be like? To stop being seen as a glaive and instead be treated like royalty? We can be together, nothing will keep us apart anymore. Don’t you want that?”

A pitiful sound escaped Nyx without his consent. He shut his eyes against the nightmare in front of him and tried to find the dream he’d always longed for in the blackness behind his eyelids. He’d wanted Noctis, _his_ Noctis; the one who laughed so lightly at the smallest of things – the tickle of a chocobo’s feathers, the purr of a stray cat, the hopeless puns made by his best friends. He wanted the Noctis that would bite his lip and smile when he was excited, the one that barked devil-may-care taunts at enemies and allies alike in the heat of battle, the one that loved life and every little thing in it.

He wanted the soft Noctis, the kind Noctis, the Noctis that would slip his arms over Nyx’s shoulders from behind and sleepily kiss behind his ear in a silent and shy demand that Nyx would always obey by turning his face to smile into his lips. He wanted the dawn back, he wanted to wake up every morning and see the sunlight shining in those wondrous blue eyes.

All he saw when he opened his eyes to the mouth pushing against his own was darkness and red eyes. All he tasted was blood and smoke and the salt of his own betrayed tears.

“I did this for you,” Noctis said against his lips, voice cracking and crazed. “I denied the gods for you. I stayed in the dark with you because you said you loved me. Please say you love me.”

Noctis kissed him, clawed closer to him, eyes flashing wildly the longer he wasn’t given a response. A sob clotted in Nyx’s throat beneath the bruising, biting mouth trapping his.

“I love you,” he said to the memory of the man he’d killed, staring into the bright blue eyes in his mind and begging for their forgiveness.

His dagger was still at the daemon’s neck. His fingers tightened around the hilt and he cut.


End file.
